The Shadow Master
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: Voldermort wants the Mill. Items, but no Yami should have to part with their Hikari and the world is about to known just why. X-Over. Yamis/Hikaris. Draco/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Shadow Masters**  
Rating: **T, to be safe**  
Pairing:** Yamis/Hikaris (Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik) and Draco/Harry with mentions of Ron/Hermione  
**Genre:** General  
**Summary:** Voldermort wants the Mill. Items, but no Yami should have to part with their Hikari and the world is about to known just why.

**Notes from the Author: **I haven't written for either fandom for a _long _time. I recently started watching the _Abridged Series_ and the new HP film is coming out and both got me excited for a good crossover, but found none that had been completed/fitted what I wanted and so I decided the only logical thing to do was write my own. Sorry if it's rusty, and for any mistakes I make. I don't own either (what a shame) but enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Call Upon the Spirits with A Vengeance**

The graveyard had fallen to a ghostly silence, despite the assembly of the dozen or so cloaked and masked strangers, who felt the pressure of the atmosphere most heavily on their shoulders. They fiddled with the wands clutched tightly in their hands and waited.

They had not much time to waste as their Dark Lord descended upon them, his most trusted servants, Wormtail and Malfoy, close on the tail of his cloak. His snake like features was twisted into a look of deep satisfaction, even excitement. It was an unpleasant look and the gathered servants fought the need to cringe. This could not be good.

Voldermort stopped in the center of the semi-circle that his servants had formed, and raised his arms. "My dear servants, I have glorious news." Each 's' was pronounced with a drawn 'hiss' that which was not unlike a snake, and gave each of them a fearful chill. "I have found a spell that will solve our problems."

It was here that he gestured for Malfoy to come forward with the mystery item tucked under his arm. When he tore off the protective cloth that it was wrapped in, the servants leant forward to catch a glimpse of an old Egyptian tablet, the hieroglyphics, though, were in pristine condition, glimmering with gold.

They held their tongues waiting, anxiously, for Voldermort to explain what it was that he held. He did so, immediately. "This is the spell to call forth the greatest of the Dark Arts, the Shadow Magic, but not just that but the very _source _of the Shadow magic." He took the tablet into his two clawed ivory hands, gripping tight. "I have found the translations and soon I will posses the Shadows."

The servants held down their silent gasps. Many felt the excitement their Lord was experiencing, but those who were smart and not at all charmed by their Lord, realized just how foolish this plan could be.

Without a moments hesitation Voldermort began to chant the words he had memorized in the long night and day before. He felt his hands tingle with the power, his palms that held the tablet grew cold and numb but he held tight, continuing the chant in a low drone. The surface began to light with the a glow of purple/black shadows that none had witnessed before. They flared and flickered as the chanting continued. Finally the shadows broke forth and began to sliver, joining the non magical darkness around them, but before Voldermort a whirlpool sprung up.

Voldermort's voice cut off with the last of the forgotten language, leaving a heavy silence of words as the whirlpool grew to its heights, spinning in a rapid blur. Then from within they found hear, as faint as a child's whisper, cries of distress, of confusion and anguish, as the shadows dispelled three bloodied items at the feet of Voldermort. When the last of the items landed the shadows vanished as fast they had appeared.

Nobody moved or spoke as they all inspected the three items; a pyramid on a chain, a rod and a ring on a leather chord, but with the golden surface tainted by fresh blood, even a few strands of silver white hair on the ring.

"Yes!" Voldermort cried, throwing the tablet to an unsuspecting Malfoy, who only just caught it, and lunging for his prizes, but his hand had only just curled around the stick of the rod when he felt a most painful spike of cold pain rip through his very blood. He cried out and instantly let go, snatching his hand back to his chest and staring at the offending item with wide eyes.

He was quick to act though, drawing his wand and magicing the items to his private quarters. "I will find a way to control these items," Voldermort decided aloud. "And I will use them against all those that oppose me." With these parting words he vanished in a CRACK leaving the servants alone once more.

On the other side of the word, three distressed teenagers stared down at their blooded hands, wondering where their items had gone to.

**-TBC-**

**Reviews would be lovely, thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanks to everyone. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: There Is No Light without the Dark**

It didn't take long for the three small lights to assemble in the empty game shop. None had bothered to clean their cuts as they stared at one another, wide eyed.

It had only been an hour before that the Puzzle had hung in his rightful place on the chain from Yugi's neck. Yami had been silent and broody that morning for reasons he hadn't shared with Yugi. Yugi had been minding the shop for his Grandfather, piling away new stock, when it happened. A gaping hole of Shadow Magic that neither he nor Yami had called forth. It had started small but grew in rapid seconds. Yugi had a brief, wild thought that it was Bakura, until long tentacles of shadows had snapped out and snagged the Puzzle, pulling violently. The force was stronger then Yugi and soon a link of the chain was broken, ripping the chain from Yugi, slicing deep wounds into his flesh, narrowly avoiding anything major. The whirlpool had snapped up the Puzzle and disappeared without a trace.

Ryou had been sleeping when his own whirlpool had appeared. It was the violent tug that woke him as the leather cord snapped and lashed against his neck as it was stolen from him.

Malik had been in the park, not far from his house, and had promised his sister that Marik would stay within his soul room among the humans this time. It had only been a narrow chance that no human had seen the whirlpool that tore the rod from Malik's hand, causing the deep gash that would need to be stitched. He had tried to fight the whirlpool but it was gone before he had a chance.

All three were crying silently, less from their physical pains and more from the emotional. Since they had first received their items and their Yamis they had not been separated, and it was terrifying feeling to think that they were not there.

"It was definitely Shadow Magic," Malik said.

They were sitting at the counter while they attempted to fix the cuts. Yugi had brought out a bowl of warm water, towels and bandaging.

Ryou winced under Yugi's hand, who apologized softly. "Obviously it wasn't one of our Yamis."

They had already ruled out that possibility as soon as they had been hurt. The Yamis may have hated one another but no Yami would harm a Hikari.

"They have to come back," Yugi said softly, trying not to shake. "They can't just _leave_." He hiccupped and Malik wrapped his good arm around his waist, resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder.

"They've gotta come back," Malik assured him. "They will and whoever did this is going to rue the day they were born."

Ryou and Yugi went pale at the thought of anyone being harmed by their Yamis. Nobody deserved that.

The three jumped at the unexpected sound of the doorbell twinkling merrily. Yugi stood, but instantly regretted it as he felt the effects of blood loss. A short woman with unnaturally bright blonde hair wondered in. She was wearing a red dress and a leather jacket with blue pumps. She didn't look like any sort of sane woman and Yugi was glad to have Malik at hand.

As the woman got closer Yugi remembered that he had flipped the CLOSED sign over when Ryou and Malik had arrived.

"I'm sorry, mame," he said politely as he was able. "We're closed."

She blinked auburn coloured eyes at the three and smiled widely. "I'm not here for games, I'm afraid." She held out a slim hand. "My name is Tonks."

Yugi, much too polite for his own good, took the hand. "I'm Yugi, and these are Malik and Ryou. Um, what was it that you were after?"

"You three." She reached into an inner pocket of her jacket and withdrew a single folded note of a parchment like paper. "Here, this explains it all."

_Dear Mr. Mouto, Ishtar and Bakura,_

_I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news in this unfortunate affair. Only an hour ago we learnt that there had been three items, a pyramid puzzle, a rod and a ring, had fallen into the hands of the wrong people. Through a Mr. Shaddi, we soon came to know that these items belong to the three of you. We must ask for you to come straight to England. This is vital and we have no way to these items as of yet and your assistance is needed. I have sent a trusted friend, Tonks, to bring you to England as soon as possible._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Malik's eyes snapped up from the letter. "Who has our items?"

Tonks's eyes flickered around the store, but still looked uneasy. "We can't discuss these sort of things out in the open. But we can as soon as we get to England." She inspected them closely and seemed to have finally spotted their injuries as she said, "Oh, I could held you with those if you like."

Before they could protest Tonks withdrew a slender stick from within her jacket and waved it had Ryou's neck, muttering words that they could not understand. Instantly Ryou could feel the bleeding slow and the skin start to painfully stretch back over the wound. He gasped, but the sensation only lasted a second.

Malik and Yugi's eyes were wide as they marveled at what happened. Tonks herself beamed.

"It worked!" She turned her wand on Yugi then Malik.

Instantly the same happened to them both and Malik inspected his newly healed palm. "How did you do it?" He whispered in awe.

"Magic," Tonks said her voice surprisingly serious. "I'm a witch, but more of that later, we need to go."

"What about our stuff? Our family?" Yugi protested, even as he rose to follow the strange woman.

"Taken care of," Tonks assured him. "We need to get to Dumbledore before this situation gets anymore out of hand."

**(I'm skipping the 'going to England' part. I think you get the gist of it)**

The Castle was massive, nestled on the hill and surrounded by the forests with the twilight setting a mystic backdrop. The three young Hikaris were enchanted by the sight.

Tonks brought them through the front door. It was quiet and cold inside the walls, like a real Castle should feel, but Tonks made them be as quiet as they could.

"The school year has already started," she explained. "We can't have you being caught out by the students and start suspicion."

"This is a _school_?" Malik asked with a delighted smile. He couldn't think of anything cooler then going to school in an old Castle in the middle of Scotland.

"Yes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Tonks told them with a fond smile.

They were let dozens of flights of stairs (which _moved _and made Ryou yelp the first time it happened, and cling to Malik, who laughed at him) and through corridors with moving paintings, which talked and asked them if they had been standing too close to a potion (Malik tried to pull out his dagger but Yugi grabbed his arm, so Malik just flipped them off) and finally were brought before a Gargoyle.

"Ginger short-bread," Tonks said to the, rather disappointingly still, statue.

Then, before their eyes, it sprung to life, revealing a spiral staircase leading to a thick door.

"Awesome," Malik whistled.

Behind the door was an amazing office, large and airy, with crystal windows that overlooked the lake and with every surface, save the massive desk, covered in stranger items then their Millennium Items. A huge gold, red and orange bird ("Phoenix," Malik said) was perched on a stand, looking at them curiously, and a hat that looked beyond its years had a place of honor on a bookshelf. But their attention was drawn the wizard old man with the long flowing silver beard, who was seated behind the desk with half moon glasses and a crooked nose.

"Ah, you've arrived, without any trouble I hope?"

"No, none at all," Tonks assured him. "I better go back to Headquarters if I'm not needed."

Dumbledore only nodded and stood, gesturing to the fireplace.

Tonks said her goodbyes to the three strange boys and grabbed a handful of powder from a pot and threw it onto the crackling flames, which flared green, before saying something softly and leaping in. The boys had a moment of wide eyed panic as they waited for her to engulf and burn alive, but Tonks merely vanished.

When the boys had calmed down enough they were offered the three plush seats.

"So, you are the three who posses these Millennium Items?" Dumbledore asked, after offering (and being declined) lemon drops. He popped one into his own mouth.

"Where are they?" Malik demanded.

"I'm afraid they have fallen into the hands of a ver powerful, and very evil, wizard known as Voldermort."

"What does he want?" Yugi asked softly. He had a fair assumption; there was only one reason why anyone wanted the Items, save the three Hikaris.

"For all the wrong ends. Voldermort is looking to take over the Wizarding World and destroy all of the Muggles. The none-magic folk," he added after the blank looks. "From the little I have been told these Items hold a great and terrible power, one that only you three may control, yes?"

The three exchanged a silent conversation of meaningful looks. Did they dare reveal the spirits? But there was no way that they couldn't, and they needed the Items back as soon as possible and if this Dumbledore was willing to help, he mustn't be as bad as this Voldermort.

"Yes," Yugi said, finally. "The Millennium Items hold the deceased spirits of Egyptians."

Dumbledore was a patient audience as they spilt the secrets of the Items and their Yamis to him, careful to keep certain details to themselves. They laid down the basics, the Yamis were pure evil and the only way to balance that out was for the Hikaris to be joined with them, otherwise who knew what would happen?

"If he finds a way to release the Yamis without us," Yugi warned softly, "There won't be any spared, not even the innocent."

"But nobody but a select few can handle an Item," Ryou added. "Not after the Spirits have been woken by their Hikaris."

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "If we retrieve these Items, do I have your word that none of this Shadow Magic will be used on us, on anyone?"

"Yes," Yugi said. "As long as we hold the Items and you don't try to harm us."

"Nobody in these walls wishes you harm," Dumbledore promised. "You have my word."

"Well then, why aren't we out there getting out Items?" Malik demanded, jumping to his feet. His hands itched to hold the Rod again, to know that Marik was back with him.

"I'm afraid it isn't going to be quiet so easy. We know where the Items are being hidden, and we have people who can easily reach them, only they, as Voldermort, can't touch them."

Yugi bit his lip thoughtfully. "Well maybe we could…could lend one of your people some Shadows…" He trailed off; his wide amethyst eyes flickered to Malik and Ryou, asking if they agreed.

"I suppose we have to choice," Ryou said softly. "But it'll be difficult and it may not work."

"We'll try," Dumbledore said, moving around the desk to a painting. "Could you please fetch Severus for me?"

The painting nodded and disappeared right out of the frame. Not long after the door was opened to a man with long greasy black hair, sallow skin and a hooked nose. The three Hikaris regarded him wearily. He didn't look as welcoming as Dumbledore and Tonks.

The man's eyes flickered to the three of them. "These are the ones who hold the Items?" He asked, the hints of scorn in his tone.

Malik glared ferociously, jumping to his feet. His hand went to his belt but he was soon reminded of the lack of the Rod, but didn't let it defer him. "Hey! We're Masters of the Shadow Realm, show some damn respect!" The effect was poor and managed to crack a small smile on Dumbledore's face.

"Uh-huh, I'm terrified," the newcomer said dully. He turned his attention back to Dumbledore, completely ignoring Malik. "So we have a way then, sir?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded cheerfully. "Malik, Ryou and Yugi are going to lend you some of their unique magic so that you can handle the Items and bring them back. This is Severus Snape," Dumbledore told them, "He will bring back your Items."

Malik had flopped back into his seat, slouching as low as he was able with his arms crossed. "I'm not giving him anything!" He said.

Ryou smothered a giggle at Malik's attitude, but in a much serious voice said, "We need to get our Yamis back."

Grudgingly Malik got to his feet. "Fine, fine."

The three Hikaris joined together. As they had possessed the Items for such a long time, and made the final, permeate connections between themselves and their other halves, even without the Items they could wield a little taste of the Shadows, but not enough to possibly open the Shadow Realm.

Together they fueled their shreds of Shadows together, created a small ball of purple/black substance. Snape watched, fascinated despite himself, at seeing the unique power that Voldermort had wielded last night, be used before him.

"Hold out your hands, palms up," Malik instructed, waiting until he did so. "OK, this'll be cold," he warned as Yugi dumped the raw power into his hands.

The Shadows wrapped themselves around Snape's hand, before fading until they were barely visible.

"We've made sure that it'll stay for as long as you need," Ryou said, panting a little. Transferring the Shadows had taken it out of them.

"You can pick up the Items, but not posses them," Malik said. "And a word of caution, I wouldn't even try." He smiled ruthful, a look that actually made Snape a little on edge. "The Yamis won't appreciate it."

Snape just nodded curtly, and, trying not to think of how _cold _and detached his hands felt, turned to leave.

"Good luck," Yugi called to his retreating back.

**-TBC-**


End file.
